The gatekeeper of hell
by Your Fangirl Intervention
Summary: Have you ever wondered why you hate yourself? Could it be you are born to die? Violet was born and bread to die but what she does after death, that's a whole different experience. Crowley finds a spark in her and starts spending a majority of his time training this new demon.
1. Chapter 1

It's dark outside, the air is thick. I walked slowly down the drive. The forest is not far from here. It's a walk I know all to well. I went to the weak part of the fence that surrounds my house. We've lived here my whole life and when I'm gone I'm sure they'll still live here. I pushed over the wire and crawled thru. The moon was full tonight. It felt good outside. I jumped across the abandoned train tracks and headed into the woods. But this time I wasn't walking out, this time I'd be leaving in a body bag. I've been putting this off for a long time but I knew I couldn't handle it any more. I couldn't take it. I was done and I didn't care. I had snuck into the woods many times before it was calm there. It was sad there also, it was the place I made my first cut and it shall be my last. No one knew about my secret forest. The place where I could be myself. No one would make fun of me for crying and nobody gave me scars except myself. I headed toward the tree I picked out ages ago. I grabbed a low branch and hoisted myself up. I climbed as high as I could. I took my bag off and placed it in front of me on the tree branch. I unzipped it and pulled out my noose. I made it the last time I decided to do it. But I never went through with it. This time, this time it's different. I tied it tight around the tree branch. Then I unzipped the small front pocket and pulled out my only friends, my blades. I took my favorite one and touched it to my arm. My heart started to race as normal and then I slide in vertically down. Crimson blood started to bubble and then I made another right beside it. The blood slowly started to flow. Then I went on making random cuts until I looked down on the ground and saw a puddle of blood. I put the noose around my neck and held onto my blade and softly started to sing the cutters lullaby "go to sleep close your eyes dream of broken butterflies they tore their wings against a Thorne for we know the pain they have borne. Silver metal shine so bright. Scarlet blood it feels to right. Dream of that blood trickling down and wake up just before you drown. Moon light shining off your tears as you bleed out your worst fears so tonight when you start to cry whisper the cutters lullaby. Hush a bye baby your almost dead you don't have a pulse and your pillows red. Your family hates you your friends let you bleed sleep tight with a knife because that's all you need. Rock a bye baby broken and scared you didn't know life would be this hard time to end the pain you hid so well and down you'll go baby straight back to hell." I took my last easy breath and jumped. I felt the rope pull and then I was out lost in my own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

There's a strong scent of sulfur in the air. I coughed and sat up. It's very dark here the only thing I can see is the outline of what seams to be an arrow pointing towards a hallway with a red glow. I push up to my feet and start walking I rubbed my hand against my arm and felt something kinda sticky. I looked down and saw 2 large verticals slits and other small random cuts. There's a little blood on the inside and immediately it all came back to me. I killed myself. I'm dead. I felt my neck and could feel the imprint of the rope. I started to panic. I don't know where I am. I'm dead right? A hand touched me from behind. I jumped and turned around. A tall raggedy looking man was glaring at me with black eyes that seemed to never end. I screamed in terror and turned to run but he appeared in front of me again. "Violet come we've been awaiting your arrival" he said is a deep voice. "Where am I? How do you know me? Who are you?" I said starting to cry. "Come with me." He grabbed my arm and the only thing I saw was black smoke. With in a matter of seconds we appeared in a white room. Blinding compared to the darkness of where we just were. "Please tell me what's going on!" I pleaded as he pushed me forward to a set of stone doors. He grunted at me. I tried to get away but he was way to strong to escape from. None of this makes sense. I thought I was dead. Where am I? What is going on? The doors bursted open and a large Irish looking man appeared. "Violet nice to finally have you here. You know some people were born to do great things. Most we're born to just be fillers for population reasons. But you violet you were born to die. From the moment god decided to bring you into this world." He bellowed as he walked close to me. "What are you talking about? Someone please tell me what's going on!" I cried as he grabbed onto my hand. "You see god and i made a deal once. That out of every 1000 people born 10 of them are meant to die. Those 10 never live past the age of 20." He walked around me like he was inspecting me. "Where am I?" I demanded. "Oh violet can't you tell? You're in hell. And I'm the king." He said lifting his arms up gesturing to all of hell. "So I was born to die? For what reason? God made me to suffer and die? All for what?" I cried in anger. "All in good time violet but for now you need to go through a little initiation." He smiled. I started to ask what but I saw the black smoke and then I was in a pitch black room. I tried to move but I was tied down. I couldn't move at all. I started to panic. "Help! Somebody help please!" I cried. Then a sharp pain hit me in the side. I cringed and let out a small yelp. I felt it again but on my leg. Then again but more painful. The hits were more repetitive. I cried in pain. "Stop please stop!" But the pain kept coming and coming I never thought it would stop. It was all to much and I couldn't handle it. Everything part of my body was filled with pain, pain I've never felt before. I couldn't bare it any longer I thought as black dots blurred my vision and slowly I faded out of reality.


	3. Chapter 3

"Demons as you should know are tortured souls. So we assume the more tortured the soul the more powerful the demon correct?" The king gestured his hands.

"Wait what?" I whispered weakly.

"Torturing a soul in hell takes years and years to get a powerful enough demon to be able to protect our gates. So why not start while they are alive? Even if it's 20 years or less it is a big head start for me in hell." He walked towards me running his fingers over a knife he picked up from the table. "Violet ever sense you were born you have been torturing yourself mentally and physically, have you ever wondered why? You had a decent house and an okay family." He smiled.

"Yes I asked myself that a million times. A million fucking times I asked why I was so fucked up and why I hated myself. And your saying it's because god made me this way. He made to die so I could be a goddamn gatekeeper?!" I cried, trying to pull off the leather restraints.

"Oh violet your gonna be more than a gatekeeper. You have great things in store for you. I can tell you are a fighter who can strategize. You have the mind for a top level demon." He took the knife and stabbed it right by my face. I let out a cry and tried to hide it. "But first you need to learn what the hell you're in for. " he opened the door and snapped his fingers and my restraints lifted. "Come alone now there's much to learn and you have an eternity to learn it".


End file.
